


Yearning

by Keiriiverse



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, post sex talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Despite loving this new relationship with an old love, Shinnok still yearns for the past...
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the placement of names is confusing. ><

Raymond Lei couldn't believe how lucky he was as he lay sweaty and entwined with his new boyfriend, Sid Noxford. The smaller man was comfortably sprawled out on Raymond's chest, silvery-grey hair messy and sticking to the bigger mans skin.

"You were magnificent, darling." Shinnok complimented in a breathless voice.

The wait had been worth it to the former elder god. The courtship, the seduction, and then the culmination. Raiden was once more his, body and soul.

And Raymond Lei still possessed the same soul as his former self. He was kind, gentle, at times awkward and at times a bit over enthusiastic. But Shinnok was more than happy to indulge his love. 

An antiques dealer was a perfect compliment to a history teacher and enthusiast. Perhaps fate or something was truly a benevolent being?

"Not bad for a guy out of practice." Raymond smiled and turned over, making Shinnok lay face to face with him. "But honestly, thank you."

"For what, dearest?" Shinnok grinned and played with Raidens bottom lip.

"For just... loving me." Raymond still couldn't quit fathom why a blue blooded man like Sidney was even socializing with a middle class teacher.

"Oh Raymond darling, you make it sound like its a crime to love you." Shinnok gazed into Raidens dark eyes with his own bright green.

"Call me classicist I guess." Raymond smiled gently and kissed the finger playing with his lip.

Shinnok grinned before removing his finger and leaning in for a soft kiss. God, he could not get enough of kissing Raymond. From the first kiss in this mortal life to now, each one was tender and loving. Even the more heated, primal kisses they had shared not long ago.

Aside from the amazing sex, Shinnok just enjoyed talking to Raymond. Anything from politics to hobbies to music to the arts, their conversations were always engaging and fun.

But sadly, some times Shinnok longed to reveal the truth to the other man. About their former life together as enemies and then lovers. Raymond would think him a mad man, a delusional psycho.

Shinnoks heart ached so, but it was unfair to Raymond. He was Raiden, but he was also a mortal man who taught history and drank enough coffee to power an entire city.

Shinnok loved Raiden, but he also loved the man he was now.

"Sid, babe?" Raymond's voice broke Shinnok from his thoughts.

"Yes, love?"

"You had that look on your face again." Shinnok sighed and snuggled against Raymond's broad chest.

"Sorry, love. Just being an old man lost in thought."

"You're not old. 50 isn't even called old these days." Raymond grinned and kissed Shinnoks head.

"I suppose you're right... Though, thinking that, it makes me wish we had met sooner." 

"Nah, you wouldn't have liked me as a poor college kid. I was a mess."

The conversation turned to their younger days as a tall but scraggly history nerd and a ballet dancing goth prince. Shinnok knew Raymond had missed the real meaning behind his statement but he didn't care.

He would take this life with this new man as long as Raymond staid with him.


End file.
